1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Along with the development of wireless Internet and communication technology, the use of electronic devices such as cellular phones or portable computers equipped with batteries has become widespread. Electronic devices each equipped with one or more secondary (rechargeable) batteries may be used anywhere without being limited to places where power outlets are available.